


NOHYUCK FEST: 정답! author reveals

by nohyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuckfest/pseuds/nohyuckfest
Summary: find the full list of fics and authors from nohyuck fest round one!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: NOHYUCK FEST: 정답!





	NOHYUCK FEST: 정답! author reveals

hello! admin chocoball here to finally introduce to you all the lineup of talented writers from our first round of nohyuck fest! these lovely folks worked on these pieces for months—some even took on two prompts, so please send all of your kudos, comments and love to them for flooding the nohyuck tag with their words. thank you to our prompters as well for inspiring us all!

* * *

_day one;_

[ Of Vampires & Video Games ](https://t.co/JhVZd7uNq7?amp=1) by occultclysms | **#JD012**

[ Yes I Love You, No I Don't ](https://t.co/Zymq7NF0SK?amp=1) by woojaes | **#JD048**

[ Your Teeth In My Neck ](https://t.co/uRs2YG2Jct?amp=1) by TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard | **#JD013**

[ Restless Heart Syndrome ](https://t.co/JhIIjAyEu6?amp=1) by occultclysms | **#JD053**

[ slow cinnamon summer ](https://t.co/iEIggwBoE3?amp=1) by moondanse | **#JD028**

_day two;_

[ gold seeking ends ](https://t.co/i1aUpTntGr?amp=1) by lackadaisical (deadtime) | **#JD067**

[ peach blossoms ](https://t.co/Qx9R9u4Tqa?amp=1) by 4419 | **#JD033**

[ hold me in your arms; keep me safe from harm ](https://t.co/bPw8AcP2dm?amp=1) by descending | **#JD063**

_day three;_

[ Bulk Me Up Buttercup ](https://t.co/4lfczTs3iN?amp=1) by ImpishHaechan | **#JD073**

[ when he sees me ](https://t.co/wuFuL1T7WJ?amp=1) by lilaliacs | **#JD064**

[ i overthink your punctuation use ](https://t.co/FBR8JX1cRy?amp=1) by lilaliacs | **#JD079**

[ always be my baby ](https://t.co/5x1p7OFlIz?amp=1) by jen0ffee | **#JD011**

_day four;_

[ Smooth Criminal ](https://t.co/3BpjmQ2nz8?amp=1) by yujaeyong | **#JD019**

[ running circles (around you) ](https://t.co/Q3LSnGedtW?amp=1) by moondanse | **#JD081**

[ boo! (i fell for you!) ](https://t.co/bk98COZIRo?amp=1) by jen0ffee | **#JD014**

_day five;_

[ Meet me again ](https://t.co/qb661Jw4LZ?amp=1) by irene_yongie | **#JD062**

[ Radiance ☀️🐻 ](https://t.co/OWzLj3XRqQ?amp=1) by ginafics | **#JD089**

[ pouring starlight ](https://t.co/vcM7MsYOPo?amp=1) by painttheworldinpastels | **#JD010**

_day six;_

[ these frames still hold your name ](https://t.co/nHAjgmsZ7s?amp=1) by halfmoonjisung | **#JD058**

_day seven;_

[ Actus Reus & Mens Rea ](https://t.co/0JzfSn2PY2?amp=1) by spyblue31 | **#JD075**

[ boundless by time ](https://t.co/vPmpoFjG7H?amp=1) by fools_mp3 | **#JD020**

* * *

and that formally concludes nohyuck fest round one! i hope everyone involved had fun prompting, writing, guessing, reading, etc. because i sure did! [the archive](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1P2TvAXvBw3S20LKzooqFJb-cshmhEmrloScVCBz8r9Q/edit#gid=0) is fully updated with links to all fics associated with each prompt, and is now open for public viewing and adoptions! if you see a prompt you missed during the fest and want to write now, go for it (and message me with the link when you’re done)! or, if you prompted something and want it taken out of the archive, just shoot me a message. thank you all for a successful fest!


End file.
